


Beaucoup de bruit pour une simple déclaration

by Nezumicat



Category: Free!
Genre: Asexual Nanase Haruka, Gen, Getting Together, Haru being Haru, M/M, Nanase Haruka and Mackerel, One-Sided Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezumicat/pseuds/Nezumicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru reçoit sa première déclaration d'amour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beaucoup de bruit pour une simple déclaration

Haruka Nanase n’est pas à proprement parler un garçon familier du concept de sentiment amoureux. Du moins pas vis-à-vis d’autrui. S’il devait vraiment se qualifier d’amoureux, il dirait qu’il l’est de l’eau. Il aime l’eau autant que l’on peut aimer quelque chose dans la vie, et possiblement même autant que l’on peut aimer quelqu’un. De ce fait, il ne serait pas faux de dire que Haruka Nanase est amoureux du liquide dans lequel il baigne chaque jour, plusieurs fois par jour, et occasionnellement la nuit.

Sauf que de se dire amoureux d’autre chose que d’un être humain n’est certainement pas correct. Alors si l’on tourne le principe dans ce sens, Haruka Nanase n’est pas amoureux, ne l’a jamais été, et ne songe pas à le devenir un jour. Si tant est qu’on lui laisse la possibilité de nager, il ne demande rien. On pourrait un temps lui retirer ses amis ou sa famille qu’il resterait détaché de la sensation de manque dans son existence, pour peu que l’eau reste sur lui et lui en elle. 

Un temps, seulement, il est vrai, car Haruka Nanase, s’il ne connait pas l’amour dans le sens romantique du terme, reste attaché à l’amour fraternel, au bout du compte. Sans aucun être humain autour de lui, il est conscient qu’il finirait par dépérir. Il se doute de cela depuis qu’il est tout petit, l’a deviné le jour où sa mère est partie une semaine sans lui quand il avait cinq ans, et l’a vraiment réalisé au moment où son meilleur ami s’en est allé à l’étranger.

Nager à proximité de gens qu’il aime pourrait finalement être ce qui compte le plus dans sa vie. S’il pouvait ne se préoccuper que de cela, son existence serait fabuleuse. Mais il y a malheureusement parfois des sujets sur lesquels il faut se pencher, et parmi eux, de ceux qui vous laissent complètement dubitatif. Aujourd’hui, Haruka Nanase doit faire face à l’un d’eux, pour une chose dont il est à des années-lumière d’être habitué.

Une fille de sa classe vient de lui déclarer son amour. Il n’a aucune idée de pourquoi ça lui arrive à lui. Il connait à peine son prénom, ne lui a que très rarement parlé, et n’a certainement jamais fait le moindre mouvement dans sa direction. Pour cause, il ne l’aime pas en retour. Pas qu’elle soit ennuyante, vilaine ou inintéressante, seulement il ne lui a jamais vraiment prêté attention. Il a déjà des gens qui comptent pour lui et n’est pas particulièrement enclin à en trouver d’autres.

Alors Haru essaie de se comporter de la façon la plus judicieuse possible.  
\- Ce n’est pas possible. Désolé, répond-il en regardant de côté, parce qu’il n’a jamais été doué pour affronter le regard insistant des autres gens.  
\- Pourquoi ? Je ne te demande pas d’être amoureux de moi ! Je voudrais juste qu’on sorte ensemble.  
\- Ca ne m’intéresse pas. Désolé, ajoute-t-il à nouveau.

Il n’est pas tout à fait désolé, parce que ce n’est pas de sa faute si elle l’a abordé. Mais il préfèrerait qu’elle ne prenne pas mal son refus. Il n’a rien contre cette personne.  
\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si cruel !

Haru hausse les épaules et laisse la fille s’éloigner. Il ne voit pas en quoi être honnête le rend cruel. Ce qui serait cruel, ce serait de lui mentir. D’accepter de la fréquenter sans en avoir envie. Il ne lui veut pas de mal, il ne compte simplement pas répondre à ses attentes, qui ne sont pas les siennes.

*

\- Ce qu’elle voulait dire, à mon avis, c’est que tu aurais pu répondre en mettant les formes… Tu vois ?

Il est sur le chemin du club. La journée de cours est passée assez lentement, et comme ça l’intrigue tout de même, il a préféré poser la question à Makoto pour avoir l’esprit tranquille.  
\- Mmh… Non, pas vraiment.  
\- Tu aurais par exemple pu dire que tu étais certes désolé, mais aussi flatté. Et que ce n’était pas spécialement elle, mais juste toi qui ne compte pas sortir avec quelqu’un. Ou quelque chose dans le genre.  
\- Oh… D’accord.  
\- Tu sauras pour la prochaine fois, dit Makoto en souriant.  
\- Je ne tiens pas à ce qu’il y ait une prochaine fois.  
\- Tu ne comptes pas sortir avec une fille, un jour ?  
\- … En tout cas pas aujourd’hui.  
\- Personne ne t’y oblige, Haru.  
\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?! crie une voix derrière eux et Nagisa les rejoint dans les vestiaires, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui.  
\- D’une fille, qui a proposé à Haru de sortir avec lui, répond Makoto. 

Haru finit de ranger son uniforme et se hâte de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre l’extérieur.  
\- Haru, n’élude pas la question ! Je veux savoir les détails ! reprend Nagisa avec un grand sourire en l’attrapant par le poignet.  
\- Laisse-le tranquille, il n’y a rien à raconter.  
\- Makoto, tu n’es pas assez curieux !...  
\- Et toi, tu l’es trop.

Les voix s’éloignent comme Haru foule le sol bordant la piscine. Il aime la chaleur de la pierre sous ses pieds et l’air étouffant qui l’entoure parce qu’au bord de l’eau, il sait déjà que la fraîcheur va vite l’envahir. Haru plonge et n’entend pas Rei le saluer. Il a déjà la tête ailleurs. Il nage sans se précipiter et ne s’arrête pas quand il voit les trois autres garçons le rejoindre dans la piscine. Il constate tout de même que Nagisa entreprend de le suivre dans sa ligne.  
\- Haru ! Pourquoi tu as dit non à cette demoiselle ?

Haru n’aime pas parler en nageant, alors il finit par s’arrêter au pied de son plongeoir. Nagisa s’accroche au rebord du bassin et y appuie ses bras croisés.  
\- Ca ne m’intéressait pas d’être avec elle, c’est tout.  
\- C’est une fille jolie ? Elle ressemble à quoi ?  
\- Elle ressemble… à une fille.  
\- Nagisa-kun, pourquoi est-ce que vous l’importunez comme cela ? Haruka-sempai n’a pas envie d’en parler, lance Rei depuis la ligne voisine.  
\- C’est bon, ça m’est égal, dit simplement Haru.

Ses jambes bougent toutes seules. Il aimerait recommencer à nager.  
\- Tout de même, il s’agit d’un sujet fort épineux.  
\- Rei-chan, tu ne t’y connais pas bien ! rétorque Nagisa en passant sous la ligne pour le rejoindre. Quand on parle d’amour, on parle d’amour ! On ne dit pas que la moitié. Du coup… 

La phrase de Nagisa se finit certainement sur autre chose, mais Haru est déjà reparti. De son point de vue, il n’y a strictement rien à ajouter.

*

\- Je vois pas à quoi elle s’attendait, ça se lit sur sa tête qu’il ne s’intéresse pas aux filles.

Il semblerait que sa déclaration du matin soit devenue le sujet de prédilection de tout le monde. Haru mord dans son hamburger, les coudes posés sur la table.  
\- Dans le genre « Je ne m’intéresse pas aux gens », on fait difficilement mieux, reprend Rin.  
\- Rin-san, je trouve votre interprétation tout à fait démesurée. Haruka-sempai est quelqu’un de charmant.  
\- Ah mais j’ai jamais dit l’inverse ! répond Rin avant d’avaler une gorgée de son soda. Mais enfin, Rei, tu le vois sortir avec une fille ? La pauvre, elle l’attendrait longtemps à un rendez-vous.  
\- Sauf si la fille en question s’intéresse à la natation, intervient Makoto, et Haru se dit qu’il aimerait bien voir ça.  
\- Et qu’elle cuisine super bien le maquereau ! ajoute Nagisa, et tous les autres éclatent de rire.  
\- Je préfère préparer mon maquereau moi-même, dit Haru en reposant l’emballage vide de son sandwich sur son plateau.  
\- Bien entendu, et ça te va très bien, aquiesce Makoto. On pourrait peut-être changer de sujet ? Rin, à quelle heure doit-on venir pour la fête de ton école ?  
\- A partir d…  
\- Je pourrais trouver une fille qui aime nager…, songe Nagisa à voix haute avant de se rendre compte que tout le monde le regarde.  
\- Tu veux une copine ? demande Rin, et Haru ne trouve pas l’idée plaisante. 

Il ne faut pas que l’équipe se retrouve déconcentrée parce que l’un de ses amis commence à fréquenter une tierce personne.  
\- Pas pour moi ! se défend Nagisa. Pour Haru.  
\- Nagisa, je ne veux pas.  
\- Nagisa-kun, tâchez de vous réfréner…, supplie Rei.

Haru occulte la moitié de la conversation qui suit. Il se demande à quoi ressemblera la fête de l’école de Rin. Quand ils finissent leur repas, Nagisa part avec Rei, qui a accepté de passer la fin de la soirée chez lui, et Haru suit Makoto, en compagnie de Rin, qui a proposé de faire une bout de chemin avec eux.  
\- Désolé, Haru, j’espère que ça ne t’a pas trop ennuyé qu’on reparle de ça, ce soir. Nagisa est vraiment intenable quand il s’y met… Ah ! j’ai oublié de lui rendre son livre avec ça. Partez devant, tous les deux !

Haru observe Makoto qui s’éloigne en courant et reporte son attention sur le trottoir.  
\- Il aurait pu lui rendre demain, ce n’est pas comme si vous ne vous voyiez pas tous les jours !  
\- Mmh.. Qu’est-ce que ton équipe organise, pour votre fête ?  
\- Surprise ! Ça va vous plaire, à tous. Y aura de l’eau…  
\- Oh…  
\- Hey, Haru ? Je peux te dire un truc ?  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
\- Je suis content que t’aies dit non à cette nana.  
\- Ok, répond Haru en haussant les épaules. Vous utiliserez votre piscine, alors ?  
\- Change pas de sujet, j’essaie de te dire quelque chose…  
\- Ah, désolé.  
\- Ca m’aurait ennuyé que tu sortes avec quelqu’un, en fait.  
\- Rin, ce n’est pas mon intention.  
\- … Tu revois ta position si la personne est balèze en nage libre, classe, et que tu l’aimes bien ?

Il ne voit pas où Rin veut en venir, alors Haru s’arrête. Makoto est au loin, en train de revenir vers eux.  
\- Moi, quoi.  
\- Quoi, toi ?  
\- Si la personne dont je parle c’est moi. Tu revois ta position, si c’est moi ? reprend Rin.  
\- Tu veux sortir avec moi ?  
\- C’est ce que je te demande, a priori…

Rin a les joues rouges. Haru aime bien sa tête, quand il est comme ça.  
\- Ok, répond-il avec un petit sourire.  
\- Juste ok ?!

Rin se passe une main dans les cheveux et penche la tête en arrière.  
\- Ah mais t’es pas possible ! Je pensais que j’allais me prendre un vent, et Monsieur me répond ça comme ça… Haru, tu as compris ce que je te demandais, hein ?  
\- Evidemment.  
\- Désolé…, dit Makoto en arrivant à leur hauteur. Il reprend son souffle quelques secondes, les mains posées sur ses cuisses. Merci de m’avoir attendu.  
\- On t’attendait pas, Makoto, le corrige Rin.  
\- Oh… Pourquoi vous étiez arrêtés, alors ?  
\- Parce que Haru vient d’entendre sa deuxième déclaration de la journée. Elle surpasse clairement la première.  
\- Ce n’était pas une déclaration. C’était une question, rétorque Haru.

Makoto soulève un sourcil et attend une explication qui ne vient pas, et Haru se dit qu’il éclaircira le point en temps voulu. 

L’idée de sortir avec Rin lui plait plutôt bien, en fin de compte, même s’il n’y avait jamais réfléchi avant. Avec lui, au moins, il n’aura clairement pas à sacrifier sur son temps dans l’eau. Et comme ça, il aura tout le loisir du monde de l’avoir à ses côtés pour l’affronter aussi souvent qu’il le voudra. Passer du temps ensemble, c’est bien ce que les gens en couples font, non ?


End file.
